


Cazador de piratas

by Shion23



Series: Amor entre los mundos. [2]
Category: One Piece, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: El autor se disculpa por esta idiota historia, Escrito en la madrugada, M/M, Ni una trama seria, No pude hacer el humor de one piece, amo los crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion23/pseuds/Shion23
Summary: La guerra acabo y gracias a la inesperada aparicion del famoso cazador de piratas las cosas acabaron de forma diferente.En un mundo alternativo la existencia de una persona cambio todo drasticamente, aun así las cosas siempre serian iguales.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No se de donde salio esta historia pero me gusto al final.

Ese maldito iba tras su hermano.  
Su pequeño hermano menor que ahora estaban indefenso e inconsciente del peligro que se le acercaba, él le habría gritado a Luffy para moverse, hacer algo, salir del peligro, pero su voz no cooperaba. En ese momento Ace no sabía pero Luffy había caído de rodillas cuando su cuerpo se había rendido al tremendo cansancio que sentía.  
Incluso si su hermano mayor le habría advertido con tiempo chico que sueña con ser el rey de los piratas no habría podido moverse, su cuerpo ya se había cerrado a cualquier orden de movimiento.  
Por lo tanto ojos negros del segundo comandante de los piratas de Barbablanca observaba con horror puro como el hombre de magma se acercaba letalmente a su hermano.  
—¡Yo acabare con el hijo de Dragón!  
Akainu mataría a Luffy.  
Lo mataría.  
¡No!  
Él rugió, fuego llenado todo su cuerpo, en un arranque de velocidad, con la rapidez que nunca había tenido en el pasado, puño de fuego Portgas D. Ace se corrió hacia donde estaba el menor. En el lapso de los segundos que siguieron, Ace se dio cuenta que había llegado solo un momento más rápido que ese maldito psicótico, el tiempo suficiente como para usar su propio cuerpo como escudo para Luffy.  
El cruel calor en su espalda solo era el recordatorio que él iba a morir acá, Ace lo sabía lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Tomaría el golpe destinado a Luffy, moriría pero salvaría a su hermano y en ese momento era lo único que le importaba.  
Se preparó, cuerpo tenso y listo para el impacto y el dolor que estaba seguro sentirá en menos de un segundo.  
— ¡Ni se te ocurra!  
Un poco de magma callo sobre el hombro del joven pecoso, provocando que este hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero no era ni de cerca el dolor de su muerte que estaba esperando, él abrió los ojos, siendo lo primero que vio el rostro cansado pero sorprendido de Luffy. Había choque en los ojos café del chico, dándose cuenta del peligro que había estado unos segundos atrás y luego miedo cuando entendió el destino que su hermano mayor había estado a punto de sufrir.  
Pero Ace estaba bien.  
Un poco sorprendido Ace parpadeo desconcentrado porque en ese momento él debería estar muerto o muriendo, cualquiera de las dos opciones por muy malas que sean.  
Pero estaba vivo.  
—A…¡Ace!...—Luffy grito, saliendo del choque y tratando de llegar al mayor pero sin poder hacer nada. Él ya no podía moverse aunque quisiera.  
—Siempre de imprudente, te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de preocuparme de este modo, estúpido Ace.  
“Esa voz…”  
Esa voz, él la reconocería en cualquier lado. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver tras suyo, se topó con la mirada de odio y llena de pura ira de un muy enojado Almirante. El hombre de magma no solo había fallado en acabar con uno de los hijos demonios, sino que se encontraba en ese momento humillantemente atrapado por esas vides que lo habían detenido a solo un centímetro de perforar un agujero en el cuerpo del hijo de Roger.  
—¿Detuvieron al almirante Akainu?  
—¿¡Qué demonios pasa con esas vides!?  
La pura sorpresa de tanto piratas como marinos no se hizo esperar, dicho almirante gruñendo como un animal tratando de liberarse pero sus ataduras eran implacables y no cedían ni un centímetro.  
Y Ace miraba sorprendido pero con un cierto grado de reconocimiento todo lo que pasaba. Luego él sonrió, una sonrisa que marco aún más las pecas en su rostro, pero estaba llena de felicidad.  
—¡Zero! ¡Viniste!—el grito del joven llamo la atención del todo, sea lo que sea, que estaba pasado. Puño de fuego Ace estaba enterando.  
—Por supuesto que si ¡Idiota! ¿En serio crees que te permitirá morir así? No jodas ¡Aun no puedes morir!  
Y ante esas palabras el causante de que el segundo comandante no haya muerto y el culpable de tener aprisionado al más peligroso almirante quedo a la vista de piratas y marinos por igual.  
Era un joven, de un inusual cabello blanco y grandes ojos de un color lila. A pesar de su extraña apariencia, la mayor sorpresa de todos era las enredaderas plateadas que salían de su brazo, enredaderas que eran las que aprisionaban todo el cuerpo del hombre de magma.  
Akainu aun trataba de liberase a sí mismo, pero estas cosas estaban llenas de un poderoso haki y no podía salir de estas ataduras ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Cómo existía alguien tan poderoso como para sostenerlo tan firmemente?  
—Cabello plata y ojos lilas…oigan ese no es…¿Kyriuu Zero?  
—¿Kyriuu Zero, el mejor cazador de piratas del nuevo mundo?  
—¿Qué hace aquí?  
—¿Acaba de proteger a puño de fuego?  
—¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?  
Las preguntas y el desconcierto no se hizo esperar para todos los marines, tal era la sorpresa que las luchas se habían detenido puesto que los marines solo tenían una pregunta en sus mentes.  
¿Qué hacia el mejor cazador de piratas del mundo en ese lugar?  
Pero Ace, Ace sonrió, aliviado de ver al otro y completamente feliz de tenerlo enfrente suyo.  
Había pensado que nunca más lo volvería a ver.  
—Lárgate de aquí idiota, luego me las pagaras por haberme preocupado así…—el ahora identificado cazador de piratas hablo, su ceño fruncido y molesto por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para mantener al almirante detenido.  
Ese tipo era una bestia. Él estaba usando toda su fuerza solo para someterlo unos minutos.  
—¡Gracias Zero! Nos veremos luego…  
Ace no perdió el tiempo, había notado el gran esfuerzo que el albino hacía para someter al marine, así que se dio la vuelta, tomo a Luffy poniéndolo sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía.  
—Yo los protegerá Ace-kun, Luffy-kun…  
—¡Jinbei! Gracias.  
—Ace ¿Quién ese se chico, lo conoces?  
Puesto que Luffy solo podía estar en el hombro de su hermano decidió que saciaría su curiosidad, ese chico debía ser muy fuerte si había detenido al almirante con esas plantas misteriosas.  
Luffy no lo podía ver, pero si podía escuchar la sonrisa alegre en el rostro de su hermano mayor—Veras Luffy él es…  
000  
Mientras tanto Barbablanca miraba a su hijo alejarse con seguridad de esta guerra, él no tenía tiempo para contemplaciones, su cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite así como su vida, por lo que moviéndose con la rapidez que debía ser imposible para alguien de su edad y tamaño, capitán de los piratas Barbablanca se encontraba justo enfrente del enojado almirante hombre de lava.  
El hombre más poderoso del mundo no estaba feliz.  
Había estado tan cerca, este mocoso había estado tan cerca de asesinar a su hijo y lo pagaría. Se aseguraría de esto.  
—Puedes soltarlo chico, y ve…sé que quieres estar a su lado en ese momento.  
No lo miraba pero Zero sabía que esas palabras eran para él. Así que retrajo sus vides y estrás retrocedieron hasta desaparecer y dar lugar a su brazo izquierdo, estaba jadeando un poco y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente pero por lo demás estaba bien.  
Zero observo al anciano, su rostro serio y sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que vería a ese gran hombre. Se inclinó, doblando su cuerpo desde su estómago en un gesto de respeto para ese hombre.  
—Fue un gusto haberte conocido pirata.  
—Solo cuida a mi muchacho, chico, que no se vuelta a meter en este tipo de problemas.  
—Lo hare…—levanto su rostro y miro fijamente hacia aquellos sabios ojos del otro—suerte en tu próxima gran aventura.  
Cuando el cazador se fue en dirección donde había visto a Ace correr Barbablanca rugió en su estruendosa risa, estaba aliviado y feliz, con ese chico al lado de Ace, su mocoso estaría bien. Luego su risa se detuvo para dar paso a una fría mirada que haría temblar a cualquier hombre.  
—Ahora me encargare de ti…marine.  
000  
Luffy estaba en coma.  
El cuerpo de Luffy se había apagado por completo luego toda la tensión que se había ejercido por tratar de salvarlo, según ese pirata cirujano si su hermano habría continuado sobre esforzándose nada ni nadie lo habría podido salvar de una muerte segura.  
—Siempre preocupándome de este modo…—Ace hablo, molesto consigo mismo por haber puesto en esa situación a su hermano menor, él era el mayor joder, debía ser el que proteja al otro no al revés.  
—Opino lo mismo de ti. Son unos idiotas, los dos.  
La nueva voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, Ace levanto la mirada para toparse con los ojos lila de Zero ¿Cómo el cazador lo había seguido y encontrado hasta las costa de Amazon Lyli? No lo sabía y ni se molestara en preguntar.  
Zero siempre tenía sus maneras de encontrarlo.  
Era de noche y ambos estaban en la playa, el océano y las estrellas sus únicas acompañantes. Zero se sentó a un lado del pirata, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa sin mangas azul que dejaba al descubierto que el tatuaje en su cuello abarcaba toda su clavícula hasta su hombro. El diseño del tatuaje era muy intricado y solo unos pocos conocían el significado.  
Ace estaba feliz de la presencia del otro, pero no podía sonreír, el estado de Luffy siendo lo suficientemente serio como para darle un estado de ánimo sobrio.  
—Soy el peor hermano de todos.  
—No lo eres, solo el más estúpido.  
—Eso…no me hace sentir mejor.  
—No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor.  
—¿Estas molesto conmigo?  
—¡Por supuesto que sí! Estoy furioso ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Cabeza caliente! ¡Barril sin fondo! ¡Pirata tarado con complejo de hermano! —Zero habría continuado con su porotada por más tiempo, de verdad lo habría hecho. Aún tenía muchas más clasificaciones para ese pirata mal agradecido, pero no pudo.  
No pudo porque Ace lo había abrazado.  
El familiar calo que desprendía el cuerpo de Ace lo envolvió, Zero no quería, de verdad que no quería relajarse en ese abrazo pero lo hizo de todos modos. Él había estado tan preocupado, desde el momento en que se enteró de la ejecución había movido cielo, mar y tierra para llegar, con un gran miedo de no hacerlo a tiempo.  
Estuvo tan cerca.  
Tan cerca de perder a este idiota de fuego, un segundo más tarde y Ace habría muerto al tomar ese ataque por su hermano menor. Zero podía verlo, la imagen fuertemente en su cabeza, Ace recibiendo ese puño de magma el cual lo había atravesado por completo, quemando todo sus órganos interno y sin pasividad de reparación.  
Tan cerca.  
Eran pocas las veces que había tenido miedo y esta era uno de esos momentos.  
Pero Ace estaba vivo.  
Él había llegado a tiempo y ahora podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Ace a través de su ropa, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del otro chico y oler el aroma que siempre desprendía este.  
—No me vuelvas a asustar de este modo…—murmuro el cazador, su rostro oculto en el hombro del pirata.  
—Lo prometo…  
Ace afianzo su agarre en ese abrazo, su corazón lleno del afecto que hasta ahora se daba cuenta recibía. Su padre lo amaba, sus hermanos siempre estarían para él, Luffy haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo y Zero…  
Zero que había viajado por una cuarta parte del mundo para salvarlo.  
Hasta que estuvo a punto de morir fue que se dio cuenta de todo el amor que recibía, él ya no era un hijo del diablo, ya no era un ser no deseado. Tenía amigos, una familia y el amor. Él tenía derecho a vivir.  
Había gente que deseaba que viviera.  
Al fin tenía la respuesta que buscaba desde niño.  
¿Estaba bien el que haya nacido?  
Al sentir su hombro comenzado a humedecerse y saber todo por lo que su hermano había pasado decidió que si…  
Estaba bien el haber nacido.  
000  
—Entonces ¿Eres amigo de Ace? ¿Por qué tienes el cabello blanco? Esas plantas plateadas ¡Eran geniales! ¿Cómo las haces? ¿Eres un cazador de piratas? Zoro era un cazador de piratas también ¡Debes conocerlo! Oye eres fuerte ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?  
—¡Luffy! No solo lo invites a tu tripulación…en todo caso debería ir a la mía…  
—¡Pero él es un cazador de piratas Ace! ¡Como Zoro! ¡Deberia unirse a mi tripulación…!  
Luego de la lluvia de preguntas por parte del hermano menor de Ace Zero ahora miraba a los dos hermanos menores peleándose por en que tripulación debería de ir. Ahora que lo pensaba, después de todo eso en Marieford era un criminal ¿Cierto?  
…  
—¡Estúpido Ace! ¡¡Ahora el gobierno querrá matarme!! ¡¡Todo es tu culpa, idiota!!  
De un solo golpe ahora Ace, puño de fuego, se encontraba con su cabeza enterrara en la tierra gracias a un muy molesto cazador…o ex cazador de piratas.  
Luffy solo se reía como el idiota que era, completamente divertido por el amigo de su hermano.  
—¡Zero, se mi Nakamana!  
Zero nunca había estado del lado del gobierno, pero se mantenía en una fina línea de la legalidad, ahora sin embargo sería un criminal buscado todo por culpa de ese idiota que se dejó atrapar.  
Pero por otro lado…  
Al ver a Ace peleando con su hermano, con esos ojos grises libres de demonios internos por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó que tal vez había valido la pena. Sonrió…  
Tal vez si se convertiría en pirata después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Es una interesante pareja, veré si pongo a Zero con mas personas sera divertido


End file.
